


On the Other Side of Wings

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Life is never a dull moment for Jun and his two cute demon boyfriends.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshots of OT3. Because I'm lazy, but I love the idea. So. This happened. Most of these are short (min. 1000 words), but you might get long ones if I get any ideas. The timeline is all over the place. Some chapters take place before they get together, and some take place when they're established. Thanks to my beta, rinkufan, for reading this over and getting dragged into this universe with me. What kind of mess lol. 
> 
> The first two chapters are pre-established, and the last two chapters have established OT3. :)

Jun glares at the monitor in front of him.

“Is this guy stupid or…?” Jun grumbles as he opens up the email. He’s been working overtime for the past couple of days, and it’s beginning to take a toll on him. Jun works in sales, and honestly, he hates his job. His coworkers make it a little bearable, but Jun really wants to find a different job.

“Breathe Jun-kun,” Mao says, placing a cup of coffee on his desk. Jun sighs and looks up at her. “We’re almost done for the day.”

“Thank goodness for that. People drive me crazy,” Jun grouses, taking a sip of the coffee. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Take it easy, okay?” Mao sends him a sympathetic look before walking away.

Jun watches her go fondly before turning back to his computer with a scowl. He needs to finish this before he goes home for the day.

Jun spends the rest of his working hours answering emails and drinking probably three more cups of coffee. Any more and he probably won’t get any sleep tonight. It’s not like it’ll be the first time.

When Jun is walking home for the day, he is hit with unexpected rain. Cursing the deities that refuse to let him have an easy day, Jun starts running for shelter, unaware that he accidentally steps through a portal between the human world and the demon world.

Isn't that just great?

 

Nino frowns as Ohno stops mid-sentence and looks up. “Satoshi—”

Ohno looks up and then lifts into the air, his wings flapping behind him as he soars up into the sky. Nino looks up at him in annoyance.

“Satoshi, what the fuck?! Come back here!” Nino yells up at him. Honestly.

A few minutes later, Ohno lands back on the ground holding a human in his arms. The human is panicking, eyes wide as he looks at him. Nino narrows his eyes at his lover. “Did you just kidnap a human?”

Ohno sighs and lets the human down, who immediately buckles the moment he’s placed upright. Fortunately, Ohno has fast reflexes and manages to catch him before he hits the ground.

“And you got a broken one too,” Nino says sarcastically but helps his lover set the human down. “What happened?”

Ohno frowns, looking down at the human who's still looking at them both with wide eyes. “He was falling. So I went to catch him.”

Nino's eyebrows shot up. “And you heard him?”

“He was screaming rather loudly.”

“Uh, I can talk you know?”

They snap their heads toward him. Nino notes that the redness in the human’s face is gone. Huh. He's quite pale.

“I'm Ohno Satoshi, and this is Ninomiya Kazunari,” Ohno introduces them, his wings folding behind him as he crouches down to meet the human’s gaze.

“What—where am I?” the human asks. “This isn't Tokyo!”

Oh for goodness sakes. “You're in the demon realm,” Nino explains, unamused. “You fell into our world.”

The human pales. Nino hadn't know that was possible. “How did I get here?!” he shrieks hysterically.

“Good question.” Nino crosses his arms across his chest. “I want to know that too.”

“And you guys are demons?” The human asks, looking at their wings in bewilderment.

“Yeah. Never seen one before?”

The human shakes his head. “No, not in a long time.” He seems to have calmed down now knowing that he and Ohno aren't going to hurt him.

“What's your name?” Ohno asks quietly. The human looks at him curiously.

“Er— I’m Jun.”

“Nice to meet you, Jun-kun.”

Nino scowls. “Okay, so can we take him back now?”

Ohno stands up and shakes his head. “We can't. It's sealed right now.”

Nino ignores the panicked look on Jun’s face. “What do you mean we can't?” he deadpans.

Ohno shakes his head and looks up at the sky. It's clear out today. “The portal that connects the two worlds together is broken,” he explains.

“So I can't go home?!” Jun exclaims in fear. He's turning pale again. Nino wonders how white he can get. “I have to go! I have work! My family—”

“Calm down!” Nino snaps. Why are humans so loud? “He says you can't go right now. Do you know what that means? It means you'll go later.”

Jun glares at him. “Listen, I don't know what you guys do around here,” Jun says, gesturing in the air with his hand, “but we humans have shit we have to do.”

Nino growls, taking in delight at the flinch the human makes. “Excuse me? And we don't?! How dare—”

“Yes, I dare! What are you going to go about it?!” Jun hollers, pushing into Nino’s space. Nino sees red.

“Listen, you puny ass human—”

“Says the one who's shorter!” Jun retorts.

“Sleep.” Ohno says calmly and snaps his fingers in front of Jun’s face. The man immediately crumbles into Ohno's waiting arms.

Nino growls, his wings flapping madly behind him. “What did you do that for?!”

Ohno sends his a look of disappointment. “Kazu, why are you yelling at him? He's scared.” Ohno rearranges his arms so that he’s holding Jun in a bridal pose.

Nino scowls and rolls his eyes. “He was asking for it. Shrieking like a banshee.”

Ohno frowns at him. “I understand he was getting loud, but you know he was scared.”

“So what are you planning to do with him?” Nino asks, poking the sleeping man. He’s ignoring his bad behaviour for now. Ohno clicks his tongue and pulls Jun away from his lover.

“I'm going to go home and put him to rest on our couch.”

“What?!” Nino exclaims, “you're bringing him home with us?!”

Ohno looks at him sternly. “Where else is he going to stay? Besides, at least he’ll know our faces when he wakes up from the spell.”

Nino groans. He is not looking forward to this. Still grumbling to himself, he sets off after Ohno in the air as the fly home.

“Stupid human,” he mutters, glaring at the unconscious figure in Ohno’s arms. “This is why I don't go over there.”


	2. The Other Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun meets Nino and Ohno’s friends. Pre-established OT3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all rinkufan's fault.

“You look so sad,” Nino comments, walking into the living room. Jun looks up from where he's looking through a magazine. _Demons have magazines?_ Jun had asked, during his second day in the demon realm. After the whole panicking episode, Jun has accepted the fact that he will not be going home until the portal between the human and demon realm is fixed.

It's only been two days since then.

“You look pathetic,” Jun snaps back in annoyance. For the most part, the two demon lovers (Jun assumes they are since they kiss… a lot) have been kind enough to let him stay in their home for the rest of his time here. Ohno has been incredibly kind to him, showing him where everything is, and explaining to him the differences between the human and the demon realm.

But Nino?

Jun thinks he has never met anyone more annoying than him.

It's a relationship of mutual dislike. Ohno tries to get them to get along, but Nino is always making rude remarks and throwing petty insults at him. Jun, not one to back down, returns them with the same fervour. He doesn't actually know why Nino is so annoyed by him. How the heck did he and Ohno end up together?

“Which is why,” Nino declares loudly, ignoring Jun’s insult, “I'm letting you out of the house.”

“What?” he asks dumbfoundedly.

Nino rolls his eyes and walks over to Jun. “I'm taking you out today. Since Satoshi isn't going to be back for another two days.”

Jun looks at him warily. “You're not going to kill me… are you?”

“No,” Nino says with a glare. “I may not like you humans, but I don't hate you enough to actually want to kill you. That, and I would get arrested and Sho-chan would bother me all the time.” He grimaces.

Jun piqued up at the mention of a new name. “Sho-chan?”

“My friend, and one of the demons I'm introducing you to. Come on, let's go. Sho-chan is probably hungry.”

 

Jun’s first thought when he sees Aiba is that, _wow, no wings!_

Jun’s first thought when he sees “Sho-chan,” is, _holy shit._

“That’s Sho-chan?!” Jun hisses to Nino as they walk closer to the two demons. Nino has taken (flown actually, and what a weird experience that had been, being in Nino’s arms) to his friend’s house.

“Yeah,” Nino says, returning the wave that Aiba has given them. “Sho-chan looks scary, but he's really a big wimp.”

“Um, he looks like he can rip my head off with his bare hands,” Jun says, his stomach lurching at the thought.

Nino lets out an annoyed sigh and Jun feels himself being pushed closer to the smaller demon by his… wings? The wing stays curled around him as they approach the two figures.

“If this makes you feel any better, I won't let Sho-chan hurt you.”

Jun looks at him in surprise. Before he can even begin to contemplate about this, Aiba, the wingless demon, runs up to them.

“Nino-chan! Human! Hi!”

Jun stares at him, and turns to Nino when he hears the male demon snicker.

“Yeah, he's like that.”

“Are you hungry? We are just about done lunch!” Aiba says, grabbing Nino’s and Jun’s hands and dragging them over to the table. Jun feels himself panic as they get closer to Sho.

Sho is… well, he’s very intimidating. Even though Jun is taller, the other demon has an incredibly strong presence. He has the large pitch black wings (they’re bigger than Ohno’s and Nino’s combined), strange markings all over his skin (the language the demons spoke?), he has piercing red eyes, with flecks of gold, and he’s pretty built. He’s not bulky, but Jun can see the muscles whenever Sho moves his arms.

All in all, “Sho-chan” is scary as heck.

“Sho-chan, they’re here!” Aiba cries excitedly, dropping their hands when they reach the other demon.

On the other hand, Aiba looks extremely approachable. Aiba always seems to be smiling (he hasn’t stopped smiling since Jun had seen him), he has no wings on his back (Jun wonders why), and he just has a cheerful disposition. He seems to radiate happiness at each step (which is really weird considering he’s a demon). Even though his eyes are a lovely shade of dark green, they’re warm.

Jun looks at Sho nervously. “Uh, hi…” he says meekly when Sho turns to him.

Jun almost curses when Sho smiles at him. It’s as if someone’s pressed a switch on Sho’s demeanour. The scary person he had seen earlier disappears instantly when Sho smiles at him.

“Hello! You must be Matsumoto-kun?” Sho asks in kind.

Jun’s jaw drops before closing his his mouth. He can see Nino giggle to himself at the corner of his eye.

“Ah, uh, yes. I’m Matsumoto Jun. You can just call me Jun though.” Jun bows to him. Sho returns the bow immediately.

“And you can call me Sho. I’m Nino’s and Satoshi’s friend. We grew up together.”

Jun snaps his gaze towards the other demon. “Really?”

Nino raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that really something worth knowing about?”

Jun shrugs. “It’s interesting. I don’t know how demons live, and you guys don’t tell me much about your lives..”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Aiba exclaims excitedly, throwing an arm around Jun’s shoulders. “Do you know how long you’ll be here? I heard from Oh-chan that the border is currently closed.”

Jun frowns and shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

“I swear,” Sho sighs as he chops the carrots, “that portal is _always_ damaged in some way.”

“That is true,” Nino says with a nod, watching his friends set up the table for lunch. “Is there a reason why?”

“Wait,” Jun says, cutting in their conversation, “it happens often?”

Nino looks over at him lazily. “Yeah, the portal is used pretty often for demons to travel to your world. Some demons though…” Nino shakes his head. “Some of them get careless about closing it up.”

“So how did I fall through one?”

Nino frowns. “I don’t know. Maybe it was one they made manually and forgot to seal it. Well, the damage is done. You had bad timing. You didn’t get here through the main portal, but the portal is damaged anyways.”

“I… I will be able to go home, right…?” Jun frowns. Ohno and Nino has told him countless times in the beginning that he will be able to go home eventually, but Jun has his doubts still.

“Of course!” Sho says with a nod. “The border gets fixed pretty quick. Besides, they have to, the demons need to get home.”

“What’s the human world like?” Aiba asks Jun. “I heard that it’s really different now.”

“It’s… stressful,” Jun admits. “Stressful and hard.” He can feel Nino’s gaze on him. “But it’s home I guess.”

Aiba hums thoughtfully and then he steers Jun to the table. “Well, you’re in our world now! I won’t say that it’s not stress-free, but think of this as your mini vacation!”

Jun blinks. “I guess that’s true. I don’t have to think about work while I’m here.”

“What do you do over there, Jun-kun?” Sho asks, setting a plate in front of him. Jun bows in thanks.

“I’m in sales at my company. It’s a boring job.”

“If it’s boring, why do you do it?” Nino asks. He’s been strangely quiet since the topic of Jun’s life in his own world has come up.

Jun shakes his head. “It’s not that easy. I guess I can’t complain, even if I hate that job. Though, I always wonder if I’m happy doing something else for less pay.”

“Why don’t you take your time first?” Sho suggests, “Don’t quit yet.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to quit my job on a whim. But honestly, the job market is difficult these days. Finding a full-time job is hard,” Jun says truthfully.

“No more work talk! We get enough of that from Sho-chan!” Aiba exclaims, ignoring Sho’s cry of, _hey!_ “Here, eat up, Jun-kun!” Aiba dumps a scoop of rice on his plate.

Jun tries not to think about Nino’s curious gaze on him for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because J wanted sulking Nino. Sorry if this wasn’t what you had in mind ^^; Fully established relationship.

Nino is sulking.

“Why are you sulking?” Jun rolls over to cuddle him from behind, sighing contently into his neck.

Nino pouts.

“Why are you always topping?” Nino whines, turning around to face Jun. On the other side of Nino, Ohno is sleeping with his back facing them. He’s been sleeping for thirty minutes already, having already knocked out after their sex session.

“What?” Jun asks incredulously.

Nino sighs and pokes his lover in the chest. “You. Why are you always the one fucking me? Why can't I be the one fucking you?”

Jun rolls his eyes and pats him on the head. Nino growls and slaps his hand away.

“Well, I don’t see you complaining,” Jun remarks, chuckling at him.

Nino is not amused.

“I don’t think you understand. I am a _demon._ I should not be bottoming this much for a _human._ I have my pride.”

Jun rolls his eyes and pushes away from him (much to Nino’s dismay, not that he’ll ever admit it).

“Does it matter?” Jun asks, running his hand through his hair. He’s gotten it cut recently, and Nino can’t help and stare at him whenever Jun is in the room. How can a human have such a big effect on him? “I don’t see Satoshi complaining.”

Now it’s Nino’s turn to roll his eyes. “Satoshi is different. I am me, and I want to to be able to top too!”

Jun sighs. “If it bothers you so much, why don’t you just ask me? It’s not like I’ll say no, Kazu.” He rests his cheek on his arm, turning his gaze at him. Nino feels hot. He’s still not used to the fact that the human affects him this much.

“Hmph.” Well, he can’t say anything to that. Jun laughs, his eyes like moon crescents, and Nino thinks it’s cute.

“Seriously, if it bothers you this much, just tell me you want to…” Jun lowers his voice in a husky tone, “fuck me.”

Nino groans and bats at Jun’s shoulder, much to the human’s amusement. “You’re so lame!”

“I thought I was, and I quote, ‘super fucking gorgeous, that bastard,’” Jun mimics him with a soft chuckle.

“You are,” Nino agrees, “but you’re also lame.”

“Yet you keep coming back to me.” Jun smirks at him. Nino rolls his eyes and freezes when he hears Ohno grumble under his breath.

“Quiet, Satoshi is sleeping,” Nino whispers, glancing behind his shoulder at the older demon. Jun smiles and reaches up to run a hand across Nino’s wings. They were groomed this afternoon by Jun when he came back from his mission.

“Go to sleep, Kazu. You can fuck me tomorrow if you want. Quit your sulking,” Jun says throwing the covers over them. Nino lifts a wing and whacks Jun in the face. Jun lets out a loud cry of anger.

“Shhh! You’ll wake Satoshi!” Nino hisses.

 _Too late,_ Nino thinks when he hears a grunt behind him. Ohno is already blinking awake. He yawns, arms and wings spread wide before falling back to its regular position behind him. “What are you guys still doing up?” Ohno mumbles into his pillow.

“Nothing,” Nino replies quickly. He lifts a wing and drapes it over Ohno, pushing him closer. Ohno allows himself to be pulled behind Nino, scooting himself closer a little. Ohno throws an arm over Nino’s waist, snuggling against his lover’s back.

“I’m tired,” Ohno whines.

“Go to sleep, Satoshi,” Jun says gently putting a hand over Ohno’s, entwining them on Nino’s waist.

“Hmm…”

Jun grins and pulls away, turning his back towards them. Nino glares at his lover’s smooth back. This isn’t over.

 _He’ll top him tomorrow,_ Nino thinks, pouting. He’s going to gain his pride back.

 

The next morning, Nino makes his move.

Carefully sneaking up behind the human, Nino pounces on his back. Jun let's out a surprised shout. They fall to the floor with a loud thud. Jun groans at the unexpected weight on his back, and is about to turn around to yell at him, but freezes when hands begin roaming all over him, a hard bulge rubbing against his behind.

Jun huffs in amusement. “Really?” He asks with a chuckle, not complaining when he gets flipped over.

Nino straddles his waist, still grinding on top of him. Jun groans and spreads his legs wide to allow Nino get more access.  
The events are a blur in the next thirty minutes. At the end of it, Nino comes out of it frustrated.

Even though he has taken Jun this time, somehow Nino feels like he lost. The sex was good, Jun was receptive to every one of his touches, but…

Jun controlled everything they did, to a certain extent. He told Nino to either move faster or harder, this way and that, or how he liked to be positioned.

 _Even when I top him, I'm still the bottom bitch,_ he thinks with a sulk. _I didn't win at all._

He can't let his human lover beat him.


	4. Tsubasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno has never thought much about his wings before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winnnnggggs. This is newly established OT3.

Ohno has never really thought much about his wings. Like most demons, they're pitch black with feathers soft as silk that can turn sharp as knives as a defensive mechanism. Ohno doesn't really do that though. He doesn't mind it when people touch his wings, and he definitely isn't as paranoid as Nino.

So it doesn't come as a surprise when Jun asks (and very cutely so, turning all red and stammering) if he can touch them. Ohno smiles up at him and extends his right wing, patting the seat beside him. They're in the living room right now, and Nino’s gone off for a mission for a few days. It's Ohno’s turn to be with Jun this time.

Jun takes a seat beside him and just looks at the large ebony wings with wide eyes. Ohno chuckles and folds the wing, making it close in front of Jun, shielding him. “You can touch them, they won't bite.”

Jun sends him a curious glance before slowly reaching up and brushes his fingers against the feathers. Ohno watches fondly as Jun rubs his hand against them, softly inspecting the feathers with his fingers. It feels nice, and while Nino may sometimes touch them too when he's feeling particularly cuddly or during sex, it's not something he actually focuses on like Jun does.

“Do you... molt?” Jun asks curiously, turning to face him. He jumps a little when Ohno closes the wing around him more, pushing him closer and trapping him beside Ohno. “It's so soft!”

“I don't, but Sho-chan and Kazu do,” Ohno replies, loving the smile on Jun’s face when the feather brushes against his face.

Jun looks at him in surprise. “Oh! I thought everyone did?”

Ohno shakes his head. “Their kind is the type to molt to get new ones, especially since their wings are so large.”

“Ah, I see.” Jun has his thinking face on, and Ohno knows he's wondering about Nino’s wings. “Do you think Nino would let me touch them?”

Ohno shrugs. “ I don't see why not. But be careful, Kazu can get a little touchy when people touch his wings.”

“Why?”

“He doesn't like people touching them. Just ask.” Ohno leans his head against Jun’s shoulder.

“Are you tired again?” Jun asks in a teasing tone.

“Hmmm… it's comfy,” he murmurs, enjoying the body heat. Jun wraps an arm around his waist.

 _Yes,_ Ohno thinks as he slowly begins to drift off, _it was a good idea to keep him._

When Nino comes home, Ohno decides to rest for a little longer before heading out to acquire another mission again. He hasn't seen Nino in days since they're rotating their time to be with Jun (Ohno is still very mad at himself for the whole succubus incident) to make sure nothing happens to him.

“Satoshi,” Nino says, draping himself over his shoulders, ducking under his wings. They're standing in their backyard, admiring the flowers that Nino has taken time to care for out of his busy schedule. Jun is inside making dinner. Satoshi turns his head to the side to meets Nino for a small kiss.

“Hello,” he says happily. Nino giggles.

“Hey you.”

“How was the mission?”

Nino sighs and snuggles closer to him, their wings brushing against each other. “It was alright. Boring.”

“Boring is good,” Ohno says. Nino snorts.

“After that whole fiasco last month? For sure.”

Nino's thinking about Jun’s abduction.

“Yes, we can all do boring in our lives a little,” Ohno agrees.

“So I see you're letting MatsuJun touch your wings,” Nino comments, nuzzling against his neck.

“Yes, he asked.”

“I didn't know you liked that.”

“I don't think about it, but Jun-kun likes them.”

Nino snorts. “I can see why. He probably won't ask me though.”

Ohno looks at him in surprise. “Why?”

Nino shrugs. “He's already got you, why would he ask me?”

Ohno sighs. “Because you guys are together too? It's not only me and him. It's you and him too.”

Nino scowls and buries his face into the nape of Ohno’s neck. “I know that, but he likes you more obviously. And your wings are prettier.”

“Ninomiya Kazunari, don't make me hit you with my wings,” Ohno says in annoyance.

“Whaaaat?”

“Didn't Jun say he found you attractive first?”

Nino shrugs. “Yeah, but he liked you first.”

Ohno sighs. “That's because I was nice to him in the beginning. If you had been your charming self, he definitely would've fallen for your first. But I don't know… you guys had sex first.”

Nino flinches. “Uh, no. You guys did.”

Ohno shakes his head. “No, you guys took it further first.”

“It still counts, Satoshi. Anyways, why are we arguing about this?”

“Because you think Jun likes me more,” Ohno says. He gives Nino a kiss on the cheek. “He’ll ask you, I'm sure of it.”

Nino rolls his eyes and hugs Ohno tighter. “We’ll see.”

 

When Ohno returns home from a mission a week later, he's greeted by the most adorable sight. Curled on on the sofa are Nino and Jun. Jun’s head is resting on Nino’s lap, his face turned towards the demon while Nino’s left wing is draped loosely over his body. They’re both asleep. When Ohno walks closer to them, Nino makes a small noise before opening his eyes.

“Satoshi…” Nino mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Jun remains asleep below them. “Welcome home…”

“I’m back,” Ohno says with a grin. “You guys are so cute.”

“We were watching a movie, but I guess we fell asleep.”

“Cute.” Ohno pushes a lock of hair away from Nino’s face.

“Don’t say it,” Nino hisses quietly. “I know what you’re thinking, and I don’t want to hear it!”

Ohno chuckles softly “Okay, I won't.”

Nino nods as if he's accomplished something. “Good. There's food in the oven if you're hungry.”

“Thanks.” Ohno leans in to give his lover a kiss before looking down at Jun and touches his sleeping lover gently on the head.

He's about to turn and go to the kitchen, but Nino calls out to him softly.

“Satoshi…”

Ohno turns around in confusion, making a small inquiring noise until he sees Nino extending his right wing to him. Grinning back at him, Ohno extends his own wing to cover Nino’s. It's a tiny gesture of love between demon lovers with wings. If Nino wasn't covering Jun with his other wing, he would have extended both his wings to wrap him in a warm cocoon. A few moments later, Ohno retracts his own wing and gives him a wave before heeding back to the kitchen.

He _has_ to take Jun flying for their next date.


	5. Fragile Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun gets kidnapped and there are problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted to know. Here you go~ And oh, look! SMUT! Thank rinkufan for this mess.

Jun gets kidnapped in the last week of the first month during his stay in the demon realm. 

_Isn't this just dandy,_ he thinks as the succubus chains him to the tree. _Never trust pretty looking demons._

“There, now you can't escape!” The succubus says, letting out an ugly laugh. 

“Is there any point to this?” Jun asks, trying to get into a comfortable position. “I'm just a human.”

The succubus pauses mid-laugh and sends him a dark glare. Jun flinches. 

“That's exactly it!” The succubus hisses, “why does Ohno-san like you so much?? Why is a powerful demon like him so taken with you?” The succubus eyes him and then places its fingers on his chin, tilting his face up to stare at him in the eye. Jun flinches. 

“Uh… we aren't actually together.” Jun’s heart pangs at the fact. He has gotten too close, too close with the demon over the past few weeks. Jun wishes it can be something more but there’s still… “and he's with Nino. Shouldn't you be mad about that too?”

The succubus waves a hand at that. “Ninomiya is a good match for Ohno-San. But you, you are not.”

Jun’s about to yell back at the demon when, _literally,_ a demon appears out of fucking nowhere and kicks the succubus aside. Jun gapes as the new demon yells threats at the succubus before the succubus runs away in fear. 

Huffing, the new demon turns back to him. Jun can't help it—his eyes immediately drop to the demon’s large chest. 

“Thank god I found you, Jun. Satoshi and Nino are freaking out,” she says, walking over to him and cutting the chains apart with her nails. Jun stares. 

“Do I know you?” he asks. He's pretty sure they've never met before. The demon looks at him in confusion before letting out a small sigh. 

“Oh, right. You've never seen me like this before. It's Sho.” 

Jun’s jaw drops again. “What?”

The female demon sighs again. “It’s me, Sho.”

“But how can you be Sho? You’re a woman!” Jun exclaims, his voice going up an octave. He's pretty sure Sho is a man. 

“Sho” winces. “Please, my ears are more sensitive in this form. And I am both. I just kept my form as male because I thought that would be easier for you.” Sho pulls him up. “But I switch forms every so often. I just change to my male form when I’m around you.” She crosses her arms, the action pushing her boobs up, making them look even bigger. Jun’s eyes immediately drops down to it. “I know you’re staring,” she says in amusement. 

Jun quickly averts his eyes and stares at the ground. “Uh.”

“Anyway let’s go.” Sho grabs his elbow. “I need to take you back. We’re pretty far away from town.”

Flying with Sho is an experience. It’s good because he’s being carried by a really sexy ass demon (even if it is Sho, and Sho as a woman). It’s bad because he suddenly feels hot all over and he can’t (he had tried!) stop staring at Sho’s breasts. They’re right there! And he has a hard-on.

“Shit,” Sho says when they are nearing the Ohmiya household. Jun can see Ohno and Nino running out to meet them. “The succubus put a spell on you.” By now, Jun is nuzzling at Sho’s breasts.

“...Feel...hot…”

“Yeah, they definitely did.” Sho grimaces.

When they finally land, Ohno quickly pulls Jun out his friend’s arms. “Jun-kun!” Ohno cries, touching him all over to inspect him for any injuries. Jun gasps as each touch of Ohno’s burns him. “What happened to him?” he asks Sho, who’s turned back to her male form.

Sho frowns. “The succubus cast a spell on him.”

Nino finally makes his way over and eyes Jun warily, who’s leaning and nuzzling against Ohno’s neck. “He should be okay then. It’ll go away after a day.”

Sho gives him an unamused look. “Are you sure? Jun-kun is a human. I don’t think the spell can go away that easily like it does for a demon.”

“We’ll be fine,” Nino says, waving his friend off. “Thanks for saving him.”

Sho grumbles when the three of them head back to the house. “You’re welcome!” he shouts at them, shaking his head. He turns around and soars up into the air to the direction of Aiba’s house. 

 

Okay, so maybe Nino’s underestimated it a bit. When he comes home from the store later that evening, Ohno’s walking out of the bedroom, his face flushed, but he looks happy. Nino sniffs the air and notices that Jun is still aroused.

“Still?” Nino asks incredulously as he sets the bags on the kitchen island. Ohno sighs.

“I’ve been helping him for the past few hours but he’s still under the spell. Are succubus spells supposed to last this long?” his lover asks in confusion. Nino narrows his eyes.

“It depends on the spell. But you said you’ve been helping him?” Nino has to tread carefully. “What did you guys do?”

Ohno turns to look at him in the eyes and calmly says, “I gave him handjobs, blowjobs, and we made out a lot.”

Nino feels relieved. “Oh, okay.”

Ohno frowns and extends a wing at him, wrapping it around him and pushing him closer so he can wrap his arms at Nino.

“Kazu,” he says gently.

“What?” Nino snaps. He doesn’t push away though.

Ohno looks at him, his eyes tracing Nino’s features. Nino feels completely bare in front of him.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Ohno says, lifting a hand to cradle his left cheek. “I will never let someone else take me unless you allow it, do you understand?”

Nino blushes and looks away. “Idiot, I don’t own you.”

“No,” Ohno replies, moving Nino’s face back so their eyes can meet. “But I do have your feelings in mind.”

“If you want to fuck him, or let him fuck you, it’s your choice,” Nino grumbles, ignoring the clench in his stomach. But it’s not the fact that it’s Ohno being fucked or even Ohno fucking Jun. No, it’s…

“You have my permission as well,” Ohno says, kissing Nino gently on the lips. Nino snaps his head up to look at his lover in surprise.

“What?!”

Ohno huffs and gives him a smirk. “Yes. Don’t think I don’t see you eyeing him sometimes.”

Nino blushes. “I-I-but—”

“You silly demon,” Ohno says with a shake of his head. “Jun-kun likes you too. Seriously, do I have to spell it out for you both?”

Nino sends him a confused look. “What do you mean? He doesn’t like me.” Not when Nino is mean to him. Nino knows Jun probably detests him, his eyes always filled with fire whenever he looks at Nino after a fight.

Ohno growls and flicks his lover on the nose. “He likes you. It's very obvious, Kazu.” 

Nino grumbles and rubs at the spot. “I don’t think so.”

Ohno sighs and walks over to the bags of groceries. “Well, I’m taking a small break. He’s asleep now.” And with that, Ohno turns his back to him.

Nino glares at Ohno’s back before grumbling about stubborn demons and pretty backsides. Still, Nino is curious to see how Jun is faring. Giving Ohno’s back one last look, he quietly sneaks into the guest room. 

When he enters the room, it’s quiet. Jun is lying on his side, eyes closed and breathing heavily. _I wonder if Satoshi tired him out,_ Nino wonders, knowing that Ohno has a lot of stamina whenever sex is mentioned. 

Nino gasps at the strong smell of Jun’s arousal when he gets close to the sleeping figure. His nose twitches when he can smell the mixed scents of Ohno and Jun. Nino groans softly, when the scent gets stronger as he gets closer to him. _Curse this human,_ he thinks angrily.

Jun is fast asleep, and he’s half naked except for his pants. Nino can see the half-hard bulge through the pair of sweats the human is wearing. He winces mentally. That can’t be too comfortable. Jun shifts slightly as he finally comes to a stand next to him. The smell of the human’s arousal is incredibly strong, and Nino can feel himself be affected by it.

Curiosity winning him over, Nino traces a finger down Jun’s arm, fascinated when the human shivers at the touch. _Hmmm_. He knows he should let the human sleep, but the man smells so good. And if what Ohno says is right… Jun won’t mind, right?

Feeling a little braver, Nino places his palm on Jun’s back, slowly caressing his lower back. Jun groans softly, leaning into his touch. Nino is intrigued at how responsive Jun is to his touches. He moves his hand down further to Jun’s behind, past his thighs to caress at his legs. He’s so engrossed in touching him that he doesn’t even notice that Jun has woken up.

“Ni...no?”

Nino pulls his hand back, jerking away from Jun. “Ah! Matsumoto!” he squeaks in surprise. “Err… sorry! I—”

“Why’d you stop…” Jun mumbles, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. The smell of his arousal is getting stronger, and Nino has to gasp when the scent hits his nose full force. Nino closes his eyes and exhales deeply. “Nino…”

“You sure about this, Matsumoto?” Nino asks, looking directly at Jun’s face. Jun groans and reaches out to clasp his hand around Nino’s wrist.

“Please…”

That desperate tone in Jun’s voice is all that it takes for his resolve to break, and he leans down and kisses Jun hard. Jun moans and tugs his arms under Nino’s underarms and hauls him into bed on top of him. Nino whimpers when Jun slides his hand under his shirt, hands caressing his chest all over. Nino feels himself growing hard fast when his own bulge comes into contact with Jun’s hard one.

“Clothes… off…” Nino growls and begins tearing his clothes off with the help of Jun. Pretty soon, both of them are naked and Nino straddles Jun’s hips, groaning when their hard cocks brush against each other’s. Jun’s already leaking at the tip slightly. Nino slides down and pulls his legs apart to lie between them. Nino licks a strip along the length of Jun’s cock before engulfing it whole. Jun moans and clenches at the sheets on both sides of him, slowly thrusting up into Nino’s mouth. Nino relaxes his jaw and lets Jun use him. After a few thrusts, Nino pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Matsumo—”

“Call me, Jun…” Jun groans, reaching for Nino. Nino goes easily and lets himself be kissed by Jun. It’s not hasty or rough like their first time. Jun kisses him slowly and deeply, and Nino feels himself melt into the kiss. _Wow, maybe Satoshi is right,_ he thinks with a sigh. Jun reaches up to stroke at his wings, sending shocks of pleasure down Nino’s body. He moans when Jun touches him at the most sensitive part of his back. When they break apart, both of them are panting harshly. “Can… can I fuck you?” Jun asks, grinding up behind him. Nino can feel his hard length brushing him from behind and he shivers slightly.

“Yes,” Nino whispers. Jun groans and then flips their positions. Nino immediately spreads his legs and wings. Jun then pushes away and then looks around. “What’s the matter?” he asks in confusion. Jun frowns at him.

“There’s no lube.”

“What do you need lube for?” 

Jun gives him a weird look. “So I don’t hurt you.”

Nino blinks at him and then he realizes what Jun means. “Oh!” he exclaims in surprise. “Oh, right, human males don’t…” He shakes his head. “No need. Our bodies are built differently.”

Now it’s Jun’s turn to be surprised. He crawls back between Nino’s legs and spreads them apart by the knees. He’s looking down at Nino’s puckered hole and then looks up worriedly at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, don’t worry. We aren’t humans you know, it doesn’t work this way for us like you guys. It’s fine. Just stick it in.” Nino makes a mental note to get some lube from Aiba. He definitely wants to be the one taking Jun if they’re going to do this next time. “Come on…”

“Um, okay…” Jun says warily, furrowing his brow. Nino sighs and pushes himself on his elbows and extends his wings to push Jun closer to him. Jun lets out a yelp and almost falls on him, hovering over him on all fours.

“You’re too slow!” Nino cries impatiently and sits up to grab Jun’s cock and pushes it in. Jun gasps and Nino slides closer to him, taking more of him in. Wrapping his thighs and Jun’s waist, Nino is seated on top of him, their bodies connected. He’s breathing heavily at the feeling of Jun in him, hot and hard. “Move,” he says with clenched teeth, fidgeting on top of him. Jun groans and falls backwards so that Nino is straddling him on top. Jun moves his legs up so that Nino is resting against him, he starts thrusting upwards.

Nino sighs and leans back, spreading his legs on both sides of Jun and fucks himself down when Jun pushes up. The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room, turning Nino on even more. He sighs happily when Jun thrusts up harder, and rests against Jun’s knee, letting him do all the work. When Jun pauses, he lets out a little whine but then he flips them over and Nino’s on his back again.

Jun fucks into hard and fast in a way that leaves Nino breathless. He gasps in pleasure and reaches down to touch himself, stroking himself in time with Jun’s thrusts. “Shit…” he says and with a few more thrusts form Jun, he’s coming all over his hand with a whimper. Jun only makes a few more thrusts before he’s groaning too, coming inside of him. Jun falls on top of him, body slicked with sweat. Nino sighs and brushes his bangs away from his face.

“Ugh, I don’t think I can come anymore,” Jun moans beside him. 

Nino chuckles and wraps his legs around Jun’s waist. It feels nice to have a body on top of him, even if they’re both slicked with sweat. “How many times did Satoshi jerk you off?”

“Ugh… Ohno-kun made me come four times…”

Nino’s eyes widen in surprise. “Wow! Four?!”

Jun sighs and rubs his face against the ebony feathers in front of him. “Yeah… ugh. When is this over?”

Nino sniffs the air and pats the human on the back. “Your arousal has died down considerably. I think you should be okay now when you sleep.”

“I hope so. I enjoy the sex and all, but, I’m so tired of being hard,” Jun whines. Nino thinks this side of him is cute. 

“It will go away.”

“I hope so,” Jun sighs and then turns his head to look at him. “So, um… we… had sex.”

Nino smirks at him and clenches around Jun’s half-hard cock, emitting a gasp from the human. “Yes, we did.”

“Is this…” Jun averts his eyes away and bites his lips, his face flushed, and this time Nino knows it’s not from the succubus’ spell. “Is this a one time thing…?”

Nino starts rocking against him slowly. “Do you want it to be?” Nino knows it’s a…

“No,” Jun says shyly, but then frowns at him. “Do you even like me though?”

Nino clenches around him hard again. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.”

That’s all the answer Jun needs.

 

“You guys sure had fun,” Ohno says when Nino walks out to the living room half an hour later. Nino smirks at him and plops down beside him and wraps his arms around him, kissing him on the neck. “I was kind of jealous.”

“Hmmm… I had fun. Who knew humans could be so fun?” Nino says, nuzzling against his neck. Ohno chuckles and wraps an arm around his waist.

“He’s nice, isn’t he?”

“Yeah… but you know who else is nice?” Nino asks pulling away from him to grin at him mischievously. Ohno raises an eyebrow at him.

“Hm?”

“Me,” Nino says, before capturing Ohno’s lips with his own. Ohno laughs into the kiss but opens his mouth to let Nino explore his taste. They make out slowly on the couch before Nino’s sliding his hand down Ohno’s pants, stroking the bulge there. “I want to fuck you,” he says, breaking the kiss and plants butterfly kisses on his neck. Ohno tilts his neck to the side.

“Okay,” he says.

“I want to see you ride me,” Nino bites at the skin of Ohno’s neck, making a tiny mark there and licking it over with his tongue. His.

They strip off their pants and get into position. Ohno’s kneeling on the couch over Nino, his hands on either sides of his head to balance himself. Ohno bends his knees more so that his hole is slightly brushing over the tip of Nino’s cock. Nino reaches up with on hand to help Ohno balance while his other hand is holding his length in place. Ohno slowly sinks down on, groaning at the feeling of being filled by his lover.

Ohno leans over to kiss him again and begins to move on top of him slowly. Nino lays his hands on Ohno’s waist, helping him up and down as he fucks himself on it. Ohno grinds forward, pushes himself up and down, or sinks all the way down and twirls his hips. Nino sighs— Ohno has always been good at this particular position. He reaches down for Ohno’s leaking cock, stroking him in time with his lover’s movements. Ohno moans quietly, but keeps up his movements, trying to bring himself to completion.

“Yeah, fuck yourself on me like you own it, Satoshi,” Nino says huskily, watching him with half-lidded eyes as Ohno moves on him. Ohno fucks himself on him faster while Nino speeds him his hand. He watches in fascination as Ohno lets out a whimper as he falls apart in front of him, spilling his seed in Nino’s waiting hand. Nino strokes his wings, calming Ohno down from his high. He’s still hard in him, but honestly, he can wait.

“Did you want a blow job, or did you want to fuck me?” Ohno asks, his breath evening out now and leans into Nino’s touch.

“I want to fuck you, please,” Nino replies sweetly. Ohno nods and gets off of Nino. They change positions again with Ohno on all fours. Nino presses in behind him, and starts fucking into him fast, giving Ohno no chance to prepare. Ohno gasps as Nino press kisses down his back as he ruts into him, stretching and filling him open deeper than before. It takes a few more thrusts before he finally comes, spilling into Ohno with a low grunt. When Nino slips out of him, Ohno falls backward onto his lap with a sigh. Nino smiles down at him and strokes his lover’s chest gently.

“Good?” Nino asks. Ohno nods and yawns. “Go to sleep.” Ohno is always sleepy after sex, it’s really endearing. Ohno smiles up at him softly.

“Love you,” he mumbles before turning to snuggle closer to him. Nino brushes a hand through his hair gently.

“Love you too,” he replies softly. 

The next day, Jun is back to normal. Nino watches as Jun is avoiding his gaze, carefully trying to avoid any sort of body contact with him. Frankly, he’s annoyed with this turn of events. He thought he had made it clear to the human yesterday? _Apparently not._

“Jun-kun,” Nino says when he steps through the doorway of the kitchen, fully blocking any chances of escape for Jun. Jun freezes and looks at him with his mouth open wide. “I am tired of this game you are playing.”

“What game?” Jun asks in confusion. Nino quirks an eyebrow at him and crosses his arms.

“You’re avoiding me.”

“No I’m—”

“Also, I want you to fuck me again.”

“--not. Wait— what?”

Nino tilts his head to the side and smirks. “I want you to fuck me again. Unless you can’t do it under the influence of a succubus’ spell?” 

Jun narrows his eyes at him and puts down his cup in the sink before stalking over to him and pushing him against the wall, trapping him. Nino grins up at him, already smelling the arousal building on Jun. “I’ll show you influence,” Jun says before kissing him.

Ah, victory tastes sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles*


End file.
